Mysterious Ways
'Mysterious Ways '''is the tenth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After finding the runaway stableboy in ''Ginger in a Pickle'', ''Henry sets off in search of the limping man from Uzhitz who took part in the raid on Neuhof. You may need a Bard potion, and an Embrocation. Synopsis ''Ginger is hiding out in the woods in fear of his life, because by chance he recognized one of the bandits involved in the Neuhof massacre, some fellow with a limp who lives in Uzhitz. Objectives *Find the Neuhof bandit in Uzhitz *Find out where the limping bandit lives **Visit Lubosh ***Find out more about Limpy Lubosh ***Talk to the priest ****(Optional) Meet the parish priest in the tavern in the evening. *****Sit down with the priest *****Earn the priest's trust ******Help Father Godwin ******Climb the bell tower *******Give the sermon in church instead of Father Godwin * Talk to the Rattay Scribe ** Get embrocation for the Rattay scribe's aching joints (0/1) *** (Optional) Get the scribe to help you * Look through the Rattay Black Chronicle for any record of Lubosh ** Continue according to the clues in the Black Chronicle Walkthrough With Sir Radzig heading for his camp near Merhojed, and Captain Bernard going back to Rattay, it's time for Henry to go to Uzhitz to find the limping bandit. Ask around to find the man is known as Limpy Lubosh, and get directions to his house. Unfortunately, by the time you arrive, a large crowd has gathered outside, including the Bailiff. As Henry approaches, he overhears him saying he needs to send word to Sir Hanush. Because Henry is under orders from Sir Bernard, he steps in to identify himself as part of Hanush's entourage, investigating the raid at Neuhof. At first, the Bailiff is suspicious, and denies that any of his people were involved - however, he realizes that Henry is right when he mentions the limping bandit. The Bailiff pushes open the door of the house to show Henry the mutilated corpse of Limpy, with the word "zrádce" ("traitor"), written in his blood on the wall. Henry asks permission to continue his investigation, and the Bailiff gives him his full support. Immediately question the crowd, learning that Lubosh was a small time crook and drunk, who mainly kept to himself. However, some report that he had recently been seen in the company of the local priest, Father Godwin, and nobody remembers seeing him in Uzhitz on the day of the raid. Follow your only clue and go to see Father Godwin. He will tell Henry that Lubosh was merely a lost soul - simple and rough, but not bad at heart. He reveals that he knows what Lubosh was doing on the night of the raid, but, much to Henry's frustration, he cannot break his vows to reveal it. Ask him whether he can make an exception. Father Godwin's Stats If you are successful, you will need to move fast. After acknowledging that saving innocent lives may be worth breaking the confessional seal, Godwin will give you the information you need to start ''On the Scent. ''You'll need to complete that quickly if you have any hope of tracking down the other members of Lubosh's gang before the other bandits do - if that are all killed, you'll have no way of finding Runt. However, if you fail to convince the priest, plead that Lubosh was your only lead, and other innocent Christians might die if you don't find out who's behind it all. Godwin agrees to think about how he can help without breaking his sacred vows, and tells you to meet him that evening at the local tavern. That night, you'll find Father Godwin and his concubine inside the tavern. Chat with him about Skalitz and your family before getting to the business of what happened at Neuhof. If you don't make an effort by confiding in him, he wont trust you. Then, tell Father Godwin that the bandits are still squabbling among themselves, which is how Lubosh met his end. Father Godwin will still refuse to break the confessional vow, but will tell Henry about the importance of a good and entertaining sermon, and begins berating the Catholic church for their greed, hypocrisy and corruption. He will also advise Henry to read the sermons of John Hus, copies of which he keeps as the presbytery. The two continue drinking and cavorting, getting steadily more drunk, until the Bailiff interrupts, and has the two men thrown out of the tavern, which starts a brawl. A drunken Henry fading in and out of consciousness, remembering only snippets of the evening - climbing the bell tower, having sex with with alehouse maid, pretending to be ... ''sheep? -'' and greeting the beautiful dawn before Godwin starts throwing up and Henry passes out again. Finally, the two are awakened at Godwin's house by his concubine, who reminds them that a very hungover Godwin has to say mass - something he is in no fit state to do. However the priest has a better idea! Henry should say mass, using one of Jan Hus' sermons, and in return, he will tell him all about Lubosh's cronies. If it helps, grab the book of Jan Hus' sermons off Godwin's table. Hurry though - if you don't say the sermon or if you make a mess of it, or if you didn't earn Godwin's trust the prior evening, the priest will refuse to help you, and you'll need to get the information another way. In that case, talk to the Bailiff (a very ticked-off Bailiff, who threatens to put you in the stocks for brawling), who will suggest going to see the Scribe of Rattay and checking his records. But if you want the scribe's help reading the Black Chronicle, you'll need to get him some embrocation for his joint pain, which you can purchase from the Apothecary downstairs. Give the scribe the medicine, and then ask for his help. He'll take a look at the records, and tell you to look for Reeky from Ledetchko. The Scribe will agree to help you immediately if you already gave him an embrocation during another quest. Alternatively, you can pick the Very Hard lock on the door of the room containing the book, but you need to have learned to read if you wish to do this since he will not be there to help you read it. However, if you do give the sermon (it's a more interesting and amusing cutscene in any case), you will need to pass several skill checks in order to give a convincing mass and appease the Villagers. As the priest told you the previous night, start off confident, try to be bold and engaging, with detailed descriptions of sin, and be sure to end on a high note - ie, ensure the people of Uzhitz know that they are lucky to have a priest like Godwin. Villager's Stats Once the people have left Mass satisfied, Father Godwin will praise your orator skills, and tell you the names of Limpy's gang as outlined in the Black Chronicle - Timmy, Pious, and Reeky.Category:Main Quests